


Dull

by PiercetheCas



Category: Pierce the Veil
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Chaptered, Hospitals, M/M, Rape, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercetheCas/pseuds/PiercetheCas
Summary: Mike can't feel pain. Hasn't been able to since birth, so when Tony starts hitting him, he doesn't feel a thing. Doesn't want to acknowledge it.But Jaime notices and he wants to help, but only if Mike will let him.(Mike- Fuenciado)(Side of kellic)





	

Mike should have noticed something was wrong with Tony.

He should have noticed the way his hands were curled into fists and his eyes were hard, nostrils flaring with each heavy breath he took.

But he didn't.

Tony had kissed him and if Mike could feel pain he would have winced at the way Tony's teeth bit into his bottom lip, he would have flinched from the hand that made bruises around his wrist.

But he couldn't feel, so he smiled, kissing Tony with passion, thinking that Tony actually loved him, cared about his comfort.

He couldn't feel the way Tony threw him on the bed a bit too roughly.

He didn't feel his hands hitting his ass as hard as Tony could.

He didn't know that Tony never used lube, he couldn't feel a thing.

Besides love.

He loved Tony. Loved him so much it hurt, but he didn't know how literal that statement was.

He saw the marks, he'd have to be blind not to, but he thought it was normal, he'd heard of people having bruises after sex.

Everything was fine.

Mike was happy, almost overly so, always smiling and hugging Tony, hugging everyone really, talking about how sweet Tony was, how he took such great care of Mike.

Like the day he sat down with Jaime in a small café, picking at a bagel and talking about how sweet Tony was.

"He takes me on dates every Saturday. And he buys me flowers. He even takes me to see a movie each month! He's so sweet Jaime!" Mike rambled, not even wincing when hot coffee spilled on his arm when Jaime's glass tipped over.

Mike just wiped it off with a paper towel while Jaime watched on in shock.

That should have hurt. A lot.

"Wait- did that not hurt Mikey?" Jaime asked, eyebrows furrowed and mouth agape as Mike crumpled up the paper towel slowly.

"Nope. I have a disorder, congenital insensitivity to pain. Means I have a gene that fucked up and now I can't feel pain, well if I do its kinda dull, barely there. Like the coffee didn't hurt at all but when I broke my leg it was dull, hurt but not like a normal broken leg." Mike explained, sounding almost bored, like he explained it a lot.

"So your genes are messed up?" Jaime asked, genuinely curious.

"Yep. One of them is mutated and now my brain can't connect that hot coffee on my arm hurts, so I don't experience pain like most people." Mike told him, still chewing on his bagel slowly while staring out the window.

"Damn, that could be dangerous right?" Jaime questioned and Mike just shrugged, tugging his sleeves down slightly before he sipped his coffee.

"I guess." He mumbled. He always hated talking about it.

It made him feel fucked up, different.

"I'm sorry for asking Mikey, I was just curious. I've never heard of that before, why didn't you tell me?" Jaime responded, worried that he had made Mike upset.

"I don't really like talking about it. My family told me to hide it. Said I was just messed up." Mike muttered, eyes hard, so unlike the typical cheery Mike that Jaime knew.

"I'm so sorry Mikey, I didn't mean to seem nosy or anything." Jaime apologized and Mike smiled, sipping his coffee one last time before getting up to throw his trash away, Jaime following.

"It's fine, I haven't had to talk about it in a while luckily, only with my doctor really." Mike explained, holding the door for Jaime as they walked outside into the heat.

"How are you wearing that hoodie man?" Jaime asked, staring at Mike with disbelief.

"I don't let the weather control what I wear unlike you Hime." Mike joked, cheeks flaming a bit, scared that Jaime would question him further, but he didn't.

Jaime laughed, running his hand through his hair quickly as they approached Mike's apartment.

"Tony home?" Jaime asked Mike as they leaned against the brick of the building.

"Yeah." Mike sighed, fingers picking at the hem of his hoodie before he tucked them in his pockets.

"Why so sad? You get to see your man. You guys gonna fuck?" Jaime joked, poking Mike's side gently.

"Ew Jaime!" Mike grimaced, lips curled into a dramatic frown.

"What? You're telling me you guys don't have sex?" Jaime asked loudly and Mike blushed, laughing a bit.

"Well, we do, but I don't want you knowing about it. Or the whole fucking neighborhood." Mike laughed, smiling at Jaime before heading towards the door.

"Go get him Mikey!" Jaime called, waving to Tony who rushed up the steps.

He was excited to see Tony, like a puppy waiting for his master.

He didn't expect Tony to kiss him as soon as he walked in the door, didn't feel the possessive hands on his hips or the way Tony's teeth bit his neck harshly, claiming his property.

All he felt was admiration.

And it was pathetic.


End file.
